


Winter nights

by MinjoonHoe (orphan_account)



Category: Tiktokcosplayfloos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MinjoonHoe
Summary: Winter and Brody are whipped gabby ain’t dealing with shit if they get sickFor @TikTokcosplayFlops





	Winter nights

The petals of the cherry blossom tree fluttered to the ground in the early August breeze. Two soft souls perched on a branch watch the world drive by and a peaceful sunset, ignoring the yells from gabby warning them to get their asses inside before they freeze to death.

“You know winter really did become my favourite month thanks to you” Brody gently coos to Winter, placing his head on her shoulder.  
“Sappy much” Winter retorts, resting her head atop his. They both smile, watching the distant sun become less and less, the sky becoming a tranquil plum colour. The chattering birds fall silent, and the sound of the crickets awakening for their days beginning. 

The sound of Brody’s gentle snores startles Winter, he smiles gently shaking Brody awake,   
“Maybe it’s time we go back inside”  
“Yea okay.”

The two make their way back inside, avoiding making too much noise with the front door. Tip toeing their way upstairs and into their room. Both tuck themselves into the double bed, and snuggle up together peacefully falling asleep, letting the singing crickets and occasional hoot of an owl lull them both to sleep.


End file.
